brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Never Trust a Snake
Never Trust a Snake is the fourth episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Zane has a dream about the green ninja fighting Lord Garmadon and then tells the other ninja about it during training. Sensei Wu then gives the ninja a riddle to solve: "What is the best way to defeat an enemy?" Meanwhile Lloyd Garmadon and the Fangpyre prepare to attack the Hypnobrai. However, Skales and Fangtom turn out to be friends and betray Lloyd. The ninja continue training and Sensei Wu checks up on them to see if they have found the answer to the riddle. Kai says it is "to train", but Sensei answers that he is wrong and orders them to continue to train. Lloyd then finds the tomb of the Anocondrai and frees Pythor P. Chumsworth. They then create havoc around Ninjago and return to the Anocondrai tomb with a bounty of sweets. Together they then take over the Boarding School for Bad Boys that kicked Lloyd out. The Ninja then arrive to stop them, and they free the tied-up school students. They also find Kruncha and Nuckal tied up in the same room, Cole agrees to free them if they promise to leave Ninjago. Pythor and Lloyd are cornered on the roof and Pythor betrays Lloyd by stealing the map to find the other tribes and abandoning him. Jay then takes Lloyd to Sensei while Cole, Kai and Zane discuss his punishment. Later, Sensei reads Lloyd a bed time story about why you should never trust a snake and Lloyd then falls asleep. The ninja are confused and ask Sensei about it and Sensei reveals the answer to the riddle is: "To make them your friend". Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Kruncha - Brian Drummond *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Falcon - Paul Dobson Notes *When the Ninja failed to do their stretches correctly, everyone but Zane represents the Three Wise Monkeys: Cole represents Hear no Evil, Jay represents Speak no Evil, and Kai represents See no Evil. Sensei Wu even commented saying that it "looks like the shocked monkey." *This episode takes its name from a line of a book Sensei Wu reads Lloyd, referring to the several instances Lloyd had been betrayed by the Serpentine. More specifically, it refers to Pythor, who gains Lloyd's trust in order to steal the Map of Dens for his own purposes. *This is the first appearance of Pythor P. Chumsworth and Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. It is also the last time Lloyd appears as a villain, pranks in the next episode notwithstanding - the rest of the season focuses on battling the Serpentine, with Pythor becoming the main antagonist. *In this episode, Lloyd's 'bowlcut' was seen for the first time. *Instead of saying Kruncha in the end credits, it says "Crunch." 1Falconpowerlines.png 2Falcondream.png 3Zanesawake.png 6Watchingthefalcon.png 7lordgarmadonkatanas.png 8Zanesfinished.png 9Thegreenninjaappears.png 12Greenninjafalconfire.png 13Enddream.png 15Intheirbedroom.png 16Stretches.png 19Lloydandthefangpyre.png 20Thehypnobrai.png 24Theninjaandsenseiwu.png 25Lloydandmapofdens.png 26Anacondraitomb.png 27Investigating.png 29Lloydandpythor.png 30Pljamanakaivillage.png 32Ninjaandsenseiwu.png 33Darkleystudents.png 34Lloydpythorroof.png 35Ninjaanchor.png 36Elevator.png 37Darkleysroof.png 38Nyaandsenseiwu.png 39Senseiwuandlloyd.png Fangtom8.png MoS4Zane2.png MoS4WuWriting.png MoS4WaterEngines.png MoS4Tread1.png MoS4Tread.png MoS4Training.png MoS4TombReturn.png MoS4TombDoor.png MoS4Tomb93.png MoS4Tomb.png MoS4Teamwork.png MoS4Spin2.png MoS4SkalesArmy.png MoS4ShurikenDream.png MoS4ShockedToSee.png MoS4Shadow.png MoS4SeaSand.png MoS4Roof.png MoS4PythorEye.png MoS4Pythor.png MoS4Prisoners.png MoS4Pillow.png MoS4OldFriends.png MoS4Nuckal.png MoS4NinjaDoor.png MoS4MapDens2.png MoS4MapDens.png MoS4LyingAround.png MoS4LloydSleeping.png MoS4Kruncha.png MoS4JayAngry.png MoS4Invisawy.png MoS4InTheSky.png MoS4GreenNinja.png MoS4Goop.png MoS4Goodnight.png MoS4Garmadon.png MoS4Four.png MoS4FangArmy.png MoS4FalconMask.png MoS4EvilHug.png MoS4DreamNya.png MoS4DarkleysBell.png MoS4Darkely.png MoS4Cornered.png MoS4Clueless.png MoS4CarryAway.png MoS4Captive.png MoS4BountyNight.png MoS4AnchorDown.png MoS4BadForm.png MoS4Bounty2.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago Category:2012 media Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Snakes episodes